


Починить

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Все ли на самом деле можно починить?





	Починить

Дышать без шлема больно.

Сухой переработанный воздух кажется острым и причиняет мучения, но так даже легче.

Легче.

Раньше, в детстве, Эни был уверен, что все сломанное можно починить, и доказывал это своими маленькими победами. Главное — умелые руки и толковая голова.

А теперь вот что-то не получается. Даже дышать больно.

Мысли все равно возвращаются туда, в кипящие глубины памяти, и каждый крохотный кусочек тщательно прощупан со всех сторон. Каждые всполох и темное пятно, каждый камень, каждый звук и каждый запах — все, что окружало Энакина тогда, — осмотрены и изучены, убраны в дальний ящик, который приходится открывать чаще, чем положено.

Он будто ищет и не находит что-то, маленькую деталь, благодаря которой все вернется на свои места и станет снова правильным. Будто малыш Эни в нем все еще принимает свои простые детские решения, а потому уверен, что все можно починить. Будто Энакин, молодой и горячий, полный идеалистических представлений и юношеского максимализма, может, все еще может на что-то повлиять. Научиться чему-то, стать лучше.

Падме. 

Видеть ее лицо так же больно, как дышать.

Нет, больнее.

Ни маленький Эни, ни взрослый Энакин не хотели бы этого видеть. Не позволили бы ей... так. Они бы нашли слова, чтобы она не плакала. Чтобы она...

Она была единственной, ради кого стоило пробовать. Будь Падме жива, он перевернул бы всю Галактику, чтобы она снова улыбалась. Он был только для нее. 

А теперь ее нет, давно остыло дыхание и исчезли отзвуки голоса, пропала, растворилась, слилась с бесконечностью... Теперь ничего не получится, как ни ищи ту пропавшую деталь. 

Крифф, как же больно дышать.

Пожалуй, только боль теперь и напоминает о жизни. Дроиды постоянно проверяют состояние протезов, чтобы те не мешали и не чувствовались; приходится ломать их, если становятся надоедливыми. Боль — это жизнь. 

Делать себе больнее, чтобы забыть. Так он думал поначалу. Убивать, причинять эту боль другим и испытывать ее каждой клеточкой души, загоняя себя все глубже и глубже во Тьму. Как наказание.

Будто бы все еще можно что-то починить. Как будто она, находясь где-нибудь далеко, может видеть его — и оценить его страдания. Его жертву.

Тяжелый шлем закрывает голову, как миниатюрная крепость. Мир тут же обретает привычные контуры; блики от стандартного освещения на глянцевой поверхности рассеиваются затемнением усиленного визора. 

Боль в груди медленно затихает, словно устраиваясь спать, и единственное, чего боится Дарт Вейдер — снова ее растревожить, и не успеть вовремя подлатать.

Потому что не все на свете можно починить.


End file.
